


Lost and Found

by Madisuzy



Series: SofM challenge prompts [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Prompt 02 PWP fic, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always those eyes that send his arousal into overdrive, so intense and focused, just on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** \- 02 PWP - for SinsofMidnight's Writing Challenge on LJ  
>  **Note ******\- This is apparently as close to PWP that I can write these days.

Rufus sucks in a deep breath, trying to satisfy at least one need as his body continues to writhe beneath Tseng's expert touch. This time he is tied to his bed, having woken up already bound and hard, with his cock deep in Tseng's mouth and those dark eyes peering up at him. It is always those eyes that send his arousal into overdrive, so intense and focused, just on him.

Rufus admits in his own mind that he's a little vain, even if he will never say it out loud. He loves the way Tseng fucks him, all the touches that worship every inch of his body and the dedication to his pleasure that borders on obsession. It strokes Rufus' ego in all the right ways, makes him feel worthy and deserving like nothing else ever has.

But the flip side is that Tseng demands, without any words needed, that every part of him is owned. It is possession of not just the body, but of the mind and spirit as well, all encompassing until even the partial idea of another is impossible. Tseng only has to smirk at him and Rufus is hard, irrelevant of whatever he is doing or wherever they are. He knows that it is dangerous, but it's a masochist's surrender that he would have no other way.

"Tseng," Rufus breathes into the cool night air, eyes closing as he tries desperately to hold off on his impending climax. The slow burn feels amazing, and every nerve in his body is on high alert, muscles tensing and flexing beyond his control. "Please...."

Tseng chuckles, his amusement wafting over Rufus' cock and making it jerk in place, looking for the warmth that has just been taken away.

"Tell me, Rufus," Tseng purrs, and his voice is like a slow stream, overflowing Rufus' senses drop by drop. "Tell me what you want to feel."

The blond would blush, but his face is already too hot and flushed, and he is well past his usual limits of pride and self respect. He's become nothing but a bundle of need, with only a tiny thread of discord keeping him from splitting at the seams.

"You... inside of me," Rufus pants out, hips pushing down on fingers that tease and dance, but are never enough. "Your heat... your cock... gods, please, I need to feel you filling me."

Tseng hums and those fingers slip away, leaving Rufus too open and exposed, empty and bereft. He can't help opening his eyes, risking that gaze pushing him too far, as he searches along the lines of a body no longer his own in search of his centre. 

Tseng is stone still, kneeling between Rufus' legs and looking him over as if memorizing every curve. Rufus has never understood why he does this every time, as it's all his anyway and it's not like he hasn't seen it all before.

"Tseng," Rufus whines, and in the moment he doesn't care how needy or pathetic he sounds. It's this moment he fears, every time they come together, because there is always that small spark of doubt in the back of his mind. Is he really enough to keep Tseng here, to keep his lover wanting when he never says no, can never say no? Is he too weak, too wanting, too easy?

"Rufus," Tseng whispers, eyes locking onto Rufus' as he leans down and covers the blond's body with his own. Rufus sucks in a couple of breaths, relief making his heart pick up speed as that tiny doubt dissipates, evaporated by his lover's warmth.

Then there is that familiar pressure, Tseng's cock pressing past resistance and burrowing in deep. The burn always steals Rufus' breath away, leaving him gasping open mouthed like a fish out of water, his head tilted back in submission... but Tseng is always there to sooth away the shock with little licks and kisses to his exposed throat. By the time Rufus is trembling with acceptance, Tseng is kissing his lips, tongue snaking in to twist around his own and mute the sounds Rufus just can't stop when those hips begin to roll.

No matter how much he pleads and begs, Tseng never speeds up until he is ready to. Rufus has no idea what he waits for, whether it's his own body's limit, or Rufus' that makes him finally pick up speed, but it's always perfectly timed to make the blond come undone. Rufus knows he is shamefully loud when nearing climax, but Tseng always withdraws his kisses to hear it, letting the blond embarrass himself with whorish words and groans that no other has ever managed to pull from his lips.

Rufus always comes first but Tseng is never far behind. He is a contrast in this, as in everything when it comes to Rufus, and he barely makes a sound as he completes his claim. Rufus sometimes wishes that he could drive Tseng to a more visually enthusiastic reaction, but it's not his place in this dance they weave through their railroad track lives.

It's enough, when all is said and done. It's more than enough when Rufus knows that Tseng is as bound to him as he is to the Turk. The darkness in Tseng's eyes is all the light he ever needs, and in its embrace his heart will always be lost and found.

***


End file.
